


Gansey Wishes for a Third Death

by queerwriterbee



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Multi, Post-Break Up, Pynch Week, Pynch Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriterbee/pseuds/queerwriterbee
Summary: Gansey had literally died twice in less than two decades yet this was the most distressed he’d ever been in his entire life.“I don’t fucking give a fuck, Adam! Why are you always such a stubborn, prideful, asshole?”“Oh, that’s rich coming from you.”“It always comes back to wealth with you, doesn’t it?”“Oh my fucking god, Lynch.”They were at Nino’s seated at their regular table. School had let out less than an hour before. Blue had just sat down to talk with them during her break. Henry, Gansey, Blue, Ronan, Adam-- the whole gang was there. Things had been going swimmingly for a solid ten minutes.But, of course, because Gansey’s life was just a series of stressful situations erupting through blissful peace, all hell broke loose. And yet again, there was Gansey could do nothing about it except watch his best friends’ relationship fall to shit.(Pynch Week Day 4: Getting back together)





	Gansey Wishes for a Third Death

Gansey had literally died twice in less than two decades yet this was the most distressed he’d ever been in his entire life. 

“I don’t fucking give a fuck, Adam! Why are you always such a stubborn, prideful, asshole?”

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you.” 

“It always comes back to wealth with you, doesn’t it?”

“Oh my fucking god, Lynch.”

They were at Nino’s seated at their regular table. School had let out less than an hour before. Blue had just sat down to talk with them during her break. Henry, Gansey, Blue, Ronan, Adam-- the whole gang was there. Things had been going swimmingly for a solid ten minutes. 

But, of course, because Gansey’s life was just a series of stressful situations erupting through blissful peace, all hell broke loose. And yet again, there was Gansey could do nothing about it except watch his best friends’ relationship fall to shit. 

“I just don’t understand why you even have to go to college--  it’s not like it really matters, especially when you have me now.”

Gansey and Blue exchanged looks, both clearly saying  _ there’s no way he’s coming back from this.  _ Gansey honestly couldn’t comprehend how Ronan could possibly think this was even a remotely smart thing to say in his current situation.

“Oh, what, just because I’m dating a filthy rich pretty boy I should just give up everything that I’ve worked so hard for over the last four years?” Adam spat. 

He was turned so that he fully faced Ronan where he sat beside him in the booth. Ronan had his head turned and his hands gripping the table so hard Gansey swore it would snap from the tension. 

“I should just forget all of the nights spent studying instead of sleeping, all the grueling hours at either of my three fucking jobs, give it all up to be a mythical edgelord’s sugar baby?”

“Fucking, yeah! Why the fuck not?”

“You know exactly why not you piece of shit.”

“Call me that one more time and I swear to god, Parrish.”

“You swear what, Lynch?”

“If you don’t want me to help take care of you then what are we even doing together?”

Blue looked almost angry on Adam’s behalf at the insinuation of Ronan’s words. Cheng looks simultaneously amused and deeply uncomfortable. Gansey wanted to die--again. 

“You think that just because I’m dating a millionaire now I should just fuck off and do nothing with my life like you?”

“Do nothing? I’m not doing nothing, I’m running an entire fucking farm and dreaming up entire fucking forests thanks. And you could be doing the same with me instead of wasting your time and money at college.”

Adam stood up then. His face was red and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. 

“If that’s really what you think, if that’s honestly what you expect from this relationship, maybe we shouldn’t have a relationship at all.” 

Ronan’s jaw tightened and his eyes grew a fraction wider before he turned his head and slammed himself back into the cracked vinyl of his side of the booth. 

“Fucking fine by me, poverty boy.”

Adam looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead, he just shook his head and stormed out from the establishment. Ronan didn’t give him a second look, arms crossed and head turned toward the window they sat beside on the opposite end of the restaurant. 

Blue, Henry, and Gansey sat there gaping and in utter shock. They all exchanged glances, trying to silently figure out how to proceed in this situation, but no ideas were coming to them. 

Just the day before Ronan and Adam had been the most disgustingly in sync, disgustingly wrapped up in each other, disgustingly in love couple that Gansey had ever seen. They were incapable of keeping their hands to themselves in each others’ presence. They were always exchanging these looks and then coming to some sort of silent conclusion that only they were privy to before engaging in anything. Blue, Henry, and Gansey had a running bet on who would propose to who and when. None of them could have possibly seen this coming. 

“Fuck this,” Ronan said, breaking the tense silence. “I’m out assholes. Don’t even try following me and sure as fuck don’t call, text, or even attempt talking to me.”

He was out of the restaurant before Gansey could form any sort of response, leaving the other three to sit in their shock and reflect on the disastrous situation they’d all been thrust into by their volatile and melodramatic friends. 

“Well this is going to be fun,” Henry finally said.

Blue scoffed. “If by fun you mean an absolute shitshow, then yeah, fucking pleasure.”

 

~~~~~

 

After a night of pacing, anxious rambling, and nearly ripping his hair out his skull from how often he ran his hands through and tugged at his hair, Blue had somehow managed to convince Gansey to go to bed. 

“This isn’t our fight, baby,” she told him. “We’ll figure it out as things hit us, ok? Who knows how this is going to play out. There’s no sense fretting over it now.”

Gansey had nodded and let her lead him to his bed, though he found her words to be outrageous and highly unrealistic to expect of him in a situation as this, but he let her nonetheless. 

“Want me to spend the night?” she’d asked.

Gansey had simply nodded and let her warm, solid comfort against his back and the calming pressure of her arms around his middle sooth his nerves and slow his frantic thoughts. He wished that Henry had been their to press against his front, but he had duties at Litchfield that night. He did call them later and stay on the phone until the other two fell asleep to his quiet, directionless babbles and steady breathing. 

  
  


Gansey wasn’t sure how long he’d slept, but it was far later than he would have wanted. He supposed his stress had knocked him out like it was known to do from time to time. Blue had slumbered along with him, the two of them still wrapped up in each other beneath the sheets. 

Once he’d gained his bearings and groggily found his glasses and placed them on his nose, he realized that he and Blue were no longer alone in the warehouse apartment. The sight of their apparent company nearly knocked the air from his lungs. 

For there on his newly acquired couch sat Ronan and Adam, looking lovingly into each others’ eyes, quietly chatting and giggling, hands moving and arms draped about each other. It was as if the previous day’s fight hadn’t happened at all. 

“Ronan? Adam?” Gansey croaked. “What are you doing here?”

“We were going to go hiking this morning, remember?” Ronan replied, faux disdain in his tone and exaggerating the roll of his eyes. “I can’t believe you’d forget with how anal you are.”

“Sorry for not waking you,” Adam chimed in. “You just looked so peaceful and like you really needed the sleep.”

Blue had roused beside Gansey then and looked just as shocked as Gansey by the presence of their seemingly made up friends. 

“What the hell,” she said. “How the fuck did you make up from that disaster of a fight so quickly?”

Ronan and Adam exchanged confused glances, turning back to their friends like they had said the moon landing was faked.

“Literally, have no fucking idea what you’re on about, maggot.”

Blue gaped. “You’re kidding me. You guys caused a giant ass scene in the middle of Nino’s yesterday? Breaking up in the most soap opera esque way possible? That’s not ringing any bells for you?”

Adam frowned and drew his brows together. “Are you sure you didn’t have like, a really convincing dream or something? Because that definitely didn’t happen.”

Gansey’s hands flew to his hair, tugging at his hair still sore scalp. 

“Ronan told you not to go to college because he could take care of you now,” he said in disbelief. “And,... And Adam said he couldn’t be in a relationship with those expectations… you guys broke up! How could you not remember that?”

Ronan looked like he’d just been accused of murder. 

“What the actual fuck, Dick. I wouldn’t even think about saying something like that to Adam. You do know who we’re talking about right? Adam Parrish, smartest motherfucker alive and way too good for my delinquent farmer ass?”

Adam laughed. “Delinquent farmer? Never thought I’d hear those two words together.” He pulled Ronan closer, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “And I’m not too good for you; if anything, you’re too good for me.”

Ronan simply rolled his eyes and drew Adam in for a sweet kiss, smiling against his lips and hands running through his hair with such love and care contrasting dramatically with yesterday’s blow out.

Just as Blue opened her mouth to--likely angrily--insist that Ronan and Adam to contest this, Gansey’s phone buzzed with a message from Henry. He instantly picked up the device and read the message, his face going slack at it’s words. 

 

[Henry <3] 12:01pm

Oh my god.  Ganseyman. Do you know today’s date?

It’s April 2nd. Aka the day after April’s Fools. 

I think we’ve been duped. 

 

Blue gasped, evidently having read Gansey’s message and having a reaction very similar to his own. 

“Oh my god,” she said. “I fucking hate you guys. You know you nearly gave Gansey an aneurysm, right? You’re the actual worst and I’m never associating with you again.”

Ronan gave them a fierce grin and returned to kissing Adam reverently, moving to his jaw and down his neck. Adam laughed threw his arms around Ronan’s neck, pulling him closer. He lifted his chin, a smug grin dancing across his lips. 

“April Fools!”

**Author's Note:**

> Pynch week day 4 prompt: getting back together
> 
> I literally can't handle break up fics but this was the only prompt for this day that I was willing to do so I twisted it a bit to meet my needs :P Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
